Don't escape from me
by lie-for-me
Summary: Never been inlove before... what will Mimi Tachikawa do if someone will entwine here with passion and desire, who thinks he will never fall for someone. Jomi/Yami with a little bit of, Taiora/Sorato, & Takari ^^


My introduction: Since this is my (sort of) first time... ^^ hope you'll at least reading this... c",)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Things won't work out! I know it won't!' as it kept ringing to her head. She was walking alone, with her leathery  
coat covering her petite body as she tried her best to seal the warm. It was really cold, as the wind passed her by.  
  
"So are you trying to say you'll be in the protacation next week?" a elderly woman said, as she passed by them.  
  
"Heh, think I won't make it, ha?" the man scuffed off proudly as their voice faded from her hearing.  
  
'It really won't...for me...' she thought as she walked increasing her footsteps.  
  
"So what happened? Did it work?" another 'pair' of people were talking.  
  
"You're looking at a newly elected vice president of the commitee!" he beamed proudly.  
  
"What?" the other man said surprised. "You lucky dog!" as playfuly punched the man. "You're wife's must be shocked!"  
  
"She sure is!" he said.  
  
'Fool...they kept saying really stupid things! It won't work!' she forbid her mind.  
  
Just then the wind begun to be more fierce as it begun to blow everything in it's path.  
  
"Oh my, the weather's pretty bad today." a woman said as she went in.  
  
"Honey, the weather forcast said that there's going to be a typhoon coming, you better get inside." another one shouted.  
  
"Yeah, I'll just clean up the yard." He shouted back.  
  
As the woman in the leather coat hurried up and went to a cafe.   
  
When she went in, this was a familiar looking shab. She looked at the room, it was a small cafe, but at least it's warm and  
cozy, then it will let her help out from the typhoon for awhile.  
  
She sat down in one of the tables, as she removed her coat.  
  
"Look, she's one of those rich chicks." she heard someone but she ingnored it.  
  
"Not bad...she got the body." one said, cause they didn't see her face, as her back was at them.  
  
Then a woman came up with a roller baldes. She has this orange unique hair, as she carried a tray. She's a little bit  
attractive, but not as attractive to the woman she saw earlier to a bar, who's hair was a golden peek of the sun.  
  
"Good evening, may I take your order?" she asked cheerfuly.  
  
"Yeah... I would like to have some hot chocolate that's all." she said. "with a couple of fugde." she added.  
  
The girl nods, and smiled at her. "Thank you, can you wait within two minutes?" she asked politely.  
  
As she smiled at her and nods.   
  
"Thank you." as she bows down and went to ten the other customers who just went in.  
  
"Good evening gentlemens, what would be your order?" she asked them.  
  
She was still at her back, as she was in deep thoughts. 'It won't work! I know it won't! Things will be just the same  
as it will always be...' as it kept repeating it to her mind. Then she looked at the small flower that was infront of her.  
It run lots of memories, as she looked at it.   
  
"Here's your order, miss." as the girl with the roller blades said, as she was back with her order.   
  
"Thank you." she said, "I'll just call you when I like to order for some more." She said taking her hot chocolate.  
  
The girl smiled at her, as she watched her.  
  
She wasn't really comfortable being watched at, then she begun to look at her. "Excuse me, but... is there some problem?"  
she asked, trying not to sound rude.  
  
The girl snapped back to reality as she shook her head. "I'm sorry... please forgive me." she bows. "I'll be on my  
way now, just say if you want something else and I'll be there in a flash." she said as she smiled leaving.  
  
The girl just looked at her retreating figure, and back at her hot chocolate, she sighed deeply and closed her eyes.  
  
"Looks like the weather's really bad..." a voice came.  
  
She was startled at first, then she opened her eyes and came to face with a man in his early twenties, with those  
formal good looks, his blue hair properly groomed. As his black eyes concentrate at her.  
  
"Do I know you?" was the first word that came into her mouth. She doesn't want to be so rude, but this man that sat there  
opposite to her, looks really familiar.   
  
He chuckles as she looked at her. "Kido" He said, as the girl just looked at him confused.  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked.  
  
"The name's Joe..." he begun. "Joe Kido." he smiled at her. "How are you, Mimi?"   
  
Her eye's widen with realization. "Joe?!" she asked surprised, as the man by the name of Joe looked at her then nods. "Is that  
relly you!?" she couldn't believe it. The man who she adore when she was little was there infront of her, smiling.  
  
"Glad you still remember me." Joe said.   
  
"Of course! I mean- I ah.." as Mimi begun to stammer.  
  
"How's your father? Still in his business?" Joe asked.  
  
As Mimi nods. "My father left it to me. He died four years ago."   
  
And then they went on as they continue talking. A lot of catching between those will sure happen.  
  
  
  
'If I really known better she looks really familiar.' she thought as she skated, then two men went in the cafe.  
  
"The weather's awful." the guy with the brown fuzzy hair said as they sat down.  
  
"I think I should phone T.K, we'll be staying here for a couple of hours until the typhoon stops." the one with the golden  
hair said.  
  
"Good evening gentlemen, may I take your order?" as she skated her way to them.  
  
The boy with the brown hair looked at her.  
  
"Hi, my name's Tai." he introduced himself smiling at her.  
  
As the girl looked at him puzzled. "Tai?" she asked.  
  
"Yes!" the guy beamed.  
  
As the one with the golden hair sighed. The girl looked at him. Then it caught her attetion. 'This guy's the most stunning  
creature I've ever seen in my entire life!' as she started to stare at him dreamingly.  
  
The guy, 'Tai' looked at her and followed her gazed. As it landed on his friend. "Yeah, he's Yamato Ishida." he said rather  
annoyed.  
  
As the golden haired boy looked at his friend, confused.  
  
The girl snapped back to reality as her face redden. She was embarrased. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay." the guy just shook his head. "But we would like to take our orders now, if we may." he said, rather impactly.  
  
"Ah..yeah..what would it be sir?" she asked.  
  
"Green Tea." he said.  
  
Then the girl wrote it down and turn her head to the the guy, Tai who was staring at her. "Ah excuse me..." she said.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked.  
  
And she heard the guy sighed again.  
  
"Sora..." she said.  
  
As Tai smiled at her.   
  
"Tai...stop bugging the waitress." the blonde one said.  
  
At that, Sora felt bad. 'Waitress...' Sora thought. "Well then, can u wait for your orders in 5 minutes?" as Sora forced  
a smile.  
  
"That's okay." he said.  
  
And Sora bows her head and rollers away. ^^;  
  
"Man, Yamato, you shouldn't be that cold to her. I mean come on, don't you find her attractive and all?" Tai looked at   
his friend.  
  
"Tai, you know I don't want to get involved with something." Yamato stated. "If you want a waitress for a girlfriend  
go ahead, no one's stopping you."  
  
As Tai just sighed. 'Think there's no way I can ever urge him to find a woman, he's always this cold.' Tai looked at his  
friend who was reading a paper. 'I wonder how T.K could put up with him?... Then again...how did I put up with him?'  
as he begun to puzzle himself.  
  
Sora skatted away to the bing. "Here are the orders." she presents the slips.  
  
As she looked the two guys. 'Some waitress, ha?' she told herself. But somehow she can't stop staring at the man, who  
just sort of insulted her. 'He's one hell of a guy...' she thought.  
  
"Sor, here's the hot chocolate." a woman said.  
  
"Thanks." as she grabs it and went over to the woman, earlier.  
  
"Here's your order, miss." She said the order.   
  
"Thank you." the woman said, "I'll just call you when I like to order for some more." She said taking her hot chocolate.  
  
Sora smiled at her, as she watched her.  
  
'She really looks familiar.' Sora thought. As her thoughts about the certain man completely vanished, as she stood there   
watching her.  
  
"Excuse me, but... is there some problem?" the woman asked, trying not to sound rude.  
  
Sora snapped back to reality as she shook her head. "I'm sorry... please forgive me." she bows. "I'll be on my  
way now, just ask if you want something else and I'll be there in a flash." she said as she smiled leaving.  
  
'She's really familiar, but I can't shake up the feeling who she is...' Sora said. 'She's really beautiful.'   
  
  
  
Yamato shrugged, as he put down the papers, and looked at his friend who was looking outside the window. "Here, the paper's  
not that bad." as he handed him the newspaper.  
  
"No thanks... those news won't come to my head anyway." Tai said.  
  
"Suit yourself." Yamato said. "I need to go to the bathroom." as he stood up.  
  
"Sure." Tai said, bored.  
  
Just then Yamato when he walked, he bumped into someone.  
  
"Hey, watch where you goin', pal." The guy muttered angrily.  
  
"Hey, Yamato, you okay?" as Tai went in for his pal.  
  
Yamato stood up. "Maybe you should watch where you're going. PAL." he said to him cooly.  
  
"Are you looking for a fight?" he said.  
  
"Please, not in here." as a girl said, as she tried to stop both man.  
  
Tai looked at the girl. "Kari?" he asked.  
  
"Tai?" Kari said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" they both said in unison.  
  
"I'm working part time." Kari said.  
  
"What?" Tai rather said it. "I thought you're with T-" as Tai was cut short.  
  
"Cut that out!" the guy growled.  
  
"You don't have to shout!" Kari said.  
  
"Shut-up, you-" as the guy was cut off.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry for everything." as a boy with blonde hair stepped in.   
  
"T.K?" Matt and Tai said.  
  
Heh... what a meeting this is!   
  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that... but, what you're trying to say... you're the one who's been managing your Dad's business for  
four years now?" Joe said surprised.  
  
"Yeah...why?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I mean... I just... can't believe it..." Joe said.  
  
"How...come?" as she felt saddened.  
  
"No, don't take it the wrong way... I mean, Mimi, you're still young... I mean you're just 16!" Joe said.  
  
"18... I'm eighteen..." Mimi corrected.   
  
"I'm sorry...but..., Who's managing?" Joe asked.  
  
"Me...wait... why are you asking me this?" Mimi asked rather hurt. "Aren't you glad to see me?" as she quickly shut her  
mouth, realizing what she just said. She was embarrased on how she acted. Now she's turning really red as she bows her  
head not looking at Joe.  
  
Joe was surprised at first, and well shocked. She just blurted out like that. "Mimi... I'm sorry... of course, I'm happy  
to see you." Joe finally said.   
  
As Mimi abruptly looked up and looked at Joe in the eye.  
  
"Sorry if I asked you about it...I know you don't want to talk about it." Joe said. "And I-" as Joe was cut off.  
  
"No... It was my fault..." Mimi said. "I'm sorry..." she apologized.  
  
As Mimi bows her head. 'She haven't changed at all.' Joe thought. As Joe looked at her and smiled. "No it's okay. So   
want to talk about other things?" Joe asked.  
  
"That would be much better." Mimi said. "So...I uh... do you have a girlfriend?" Mimi blushed, as her heart was pounding  
really fast, telling herslelf that...'Please say no, no no...'  
  
"No..." Joe said as Mimi's face lit up. "I already have a wife." Joe said. Then Mimi's heart sanked.   
  
"You're...m-married?" Mimi swallowed. "C-congratula-tions..." she was quite hurt.  
  
"Thanks." Joe smiled warmly. "Remember Jun?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm a little bit short right now...for my new story... and maybe the first one c",) and I apologize greatly for it ^-^  
I hope you will continue reading, and left some message on what you think of it. I accept anything... I'll try to  
improve c",). Thanks for reading =) 


End file.
